general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Drew Garrett
| hometown = | spouse = | children = | series1 = General Hospital | character1 = Michael Corinthos | years1 = 2009-10 | series2 = | character2 = | years2 = | series3 = | character3 = | years3 = | series4 = | character4 = | years4 = | color = #E55D03 | color text = white }} Drew Garrett (born April 21, 1989) is an American actor, best known for joining the cast on the American daytime drama General Hospital. Biography Garrett was born in Jupiter, Florida, to Randy Nelson and Karole Cooney, a former Kravis Center front-of-house manager, and daughter of Niles Cooney, the owner of an orange grove in Fort Pierce, Florida. He attended Dreyfoos School of the Arts and played varsity soccer. He later moved to Los Angeles with his mother in 2005, graduated from the Los Angeles County High School for the Arts with the Theater Class of 2007. He also has an older brother named Brett who is a professional Speed-boarder. Career In 2002, Garrett made his first acting appearance as Andy, a middle school student in a Kravis Center for the Performing Arts theater etiquette video, used to teach Florida school children how to behave at a live performance. Garrett studied theater at the A.W. Dreyfoos School of the Arts in West Palm Beach, Florida and at the Los Angeles High School for the Performing Arts in California. While progressing through art schools, Garrett realized he wanted to pursue acting as his career. Soon after Garrett relocating to Los Angeles, Drew landed guest appearances on Nickelodeon's and the CBS hit drama, . In 2009, Garrett was cast as Michael Corinthos III (the son of mobster and well-known character Sonny Corinthos) on General Hospital and debuted on April 24, 2009. Garrett received positive reviews after succeeding Dylan Cash, who portrayed the role for six years (2002–2008). His character immediately became an integral part of the show and appeared in 170 episodes. His last appearance was on April 19, 2010. During his time as Michael, Garrett was nominated for a Daytime Emmy for Outstanding Younger Actor in 2010. Actor Chad Duell replaced him in 2010 and portrays Michael to this day. In July 2010, rumors began circulating that Garrett would appear on The Young & The Restless as a recast Noah Newman. These rumors began after the character's most recent portrayer Kevin Schmidt left the role. These rumors were later revealed to be false. In 2011, Drew took a guest star role on the prime-time CBS series with Simon Baker. He also landed a role in his first Feature Film, Divorce Invitation, starring Elliott Gould and Jamie-Lynn Sigler. Then in 2012, Garrett starred in the Premier episode of Anthony Zuiker's new series Black Box TV. Just recently, Drew was offered the role of Jesse Simms in the web series "Never Fade Away". He will be working on the project with his good friend, Devon Werkheiser as well as Taylor Spreitler and Justin Deeley. The pilot episode was released April 2, 2012. The series will continue to air at www.never-fade-away.com Personal life In his spare time, he enjoys surfing, skateboarding, long-boarding, soccer, swimming and tennis. Filmography * South O.C (unkown) as unknown * Criminal Minds (1 episode, 2008) as Rick Hannity * General Hospital (April 24, 2009-April 19, 2010) as Michael Corinthos * Fort Bliss (2014) References Category:Actors and actresses Category:Former GH actors/actresses